


Viridiovumium

by TheNameIsJisoo



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), Mamamoo, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All of NCT127 (and Ten and Lucas) are police officers, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Architect Jung Wheein, Architect Kim Taehyung | V, Bbi Ri Bba Bba Narsha, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dance Instructor Park Jimin (BTS), Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Domestic, Eggpreg, Engineer Jeon Jungkook, Engineer Kim Namjoon | RM, Engineer Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, Jeongguk is 26, M/M, Married Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Mpreg, Multi, Police Officer Kim Yongsun | Solar, Pregnant Kim Taehyung | V, Restauranteur Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Scientist Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Smut, Taehyung is 28, Taehyung really wants kids, Taekook Has a Pet Rabbit, Top Jeon Jungkook, Witch Park Hyojin | Narsha, Witchcraft, baby fever, but not in the way he expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsJisoo/pseuds/TheNameIsJisoo
Summary: Ever since he and Jeongguk got married 5 years ago, Taehyung had always begged his husband for kids on their own. However, as they got married right after Jeongguk graduated from college and got a job and Taehyung was just a couple of years in his own job, they first had to build up their lives first since they were just fresh-out to the real world.Now 5 years later, Jeongguk is a Software Developer in a large and prominent company; Taehyung is a design architect in a prominent architecture firm and a freelance interior designer with their combined salaries of ~$250k a year; they also have a well designed two-story house with a swimming pool at the backyard, and two pets (a dog named Yeontan and a rabbit named Ellie) just to satisfy Taehyung's wish for children...temporarily. Now this was the perfect time to start a family with each other......and they did have children together, but not in the way that either of them imagined.EggPreg! AU where Jeongguk is offered a green potion, by a mysterious lady, that was guaranteed to satisfy his "biggest wish" (which was to have children with Taehyung) and weird things happen to both of them (but mostly to Taehyung)...and they're not the only ones affected.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> As I've said in the other AU (V for Virgin), I will be publishing another Taekook fanfic of a similar theme (MPreg - Top JK/Bottom TH) but with a few noticeable differences (Eggpreg + Not ABO!). 
> 
> Also, for anyone wondering how I got the title of the story, the title has two Latin roots:   
> -Viridi: green (***SPOILER: the color of the potion that Jeongguk is given by the mysterious lady***)  
> -ovum: egg (since this is an EggPreg story)  
> It's also the name of the green potion that Jeongguk is given at the beginning of the story and the catalyst of the main plot of the story!
> 
> Also, yes, I'll continue on my other AU's as well (especially the other Taekook MPreg AU). 
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk and Taehyung spot a baby and get acquainted with the new parents of the baby. Taehyung asks Jeongguk if they can have kids together, and Jeongguk finally agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings; just fluff all the way! :D

“Look, Gukkie…a baby!” Taehyung squealed after spotting a couple of new parents playing with their baby while he and his husband of 5-years managed to find an empty park bench to sit on and relax after walking their dog, Yeontan, for a straight hour.

He and his husband, Jeongguk, smiled while watching the new parents, who were on a park bench to their right, try to interact with their baby.

Then, after a while, Taehyung asked, “Jeongguk. Can I play with the baby?”

Jeongguk chuckled and replied, “only if the parents let you.”

Taehyung grinned with his wide signature boxy smile and replied, “Okay!”

Then he stood up from the park bench that he, his husband, and their dog were relaxing on and approached the new parents and their baby and greeted them politely and asked about their baby, including if he can interact with the baby for a while. The new parents, ecstatic of Taehyung’s friendliness, eagerness, and curiosity, let him sit down on the park bench they were on. Then Taehyung played mini-games with the baby (including peek-a-boo, some finger and hand playing, and even cute interactions as well like showing the baby parts of the scenery of the park while sitting or the baby playing with Taehyung’s dark long curly-wavy locks) with the baby laughing and clapping its small hands at every laugh.

Jeongguk watched the scene with his husband and the baby and the baby’s parents with a small smile. Ever since he and Taehyung got married 5 years ago (before that, they were childhood friends-turned-college sweethearts) right after Jeongguk graduated from college and got a job (Jeongguk was 21, Taehyung was 23), Taehyung had always begged Jeongguk for kids on their own, but considering that they were fresh-out to the real world at that time, they both eventually agreed to build up their lives first before they can add kids to the big picture. Now, 5 years later, Jeongguk is a Software Developer in a company that can rival the Big 4 in prominence while Taehyung is a design architect for a prominent architecture firm and a freelance interior designer for their family, friends, and even random strangers and neighbors for the extra money (sometimes) in his own free time (well, more of a couples activity as Jeongguk was there to do what Taehyung told him to do such as helping him paint the walls or buy and carry furniture) with their combined salaries ~$250k a year. In addition, they also had a well-designed two-story house (all designed by Taehyung himself: not only the structure and design of the house, but also the furniture of the house as well) with a swimming pool in the backyard (also decided by Taehyung himself) and two pets (a Pomeranian dog named Yeontan and a grey rabbit named Ellie) as non-human children just to temporarily satisfy Taehyung’s wish for children between him and Jeongguk (as just recently, the demand for kids has popped up again by no other than Taehyung himself). As for Taehyung’s plea for children, Jeongguk couldn’t really blame Taehyung himself as not only did Taehyung hold an affinity for young children (and animals), but was also a natural in interacting with these aforementioned creatures (or humans) themselves as seen from Taehyung’s playful interaction with the baby at the moment (the baby (and parents ofc) was definitely having fun with Taehyung from what Jeongguk could see). Jeongguk knew that Taehyung would be a great father when they have their own kids one day (or very soon at the demand of Taehyung himself).

Half-an-hour later, Taehyung came up with Jeongguk with the grinning baby in his arms and the new parents standing next to him.

“Jeonggukie,” Taehyung said while grinning with his signature boxy smile, “meet Yuna…”

“…and Yuna,” Taehyung said while smiling at the grinning baby and trying to hand off the small female infant to the younger man, “meet my lovely husband, Jeongguk!”

It might be the tattoos decorated on Jeongguk’s arms and hands or his buff muscular figure, but at the moment that the baby, Yuna, got into Jeongguk’s arms, she got into a pout and started crying-screaming while Jeongguk looked at his husband and the new parents in confusion and shock.

“Oh no!” Taehyung gasped while getting the baby off Jeongguk’s arms and delivering her back to her original parents (who were laughing at the moment), “I’m so sorry! Trust me, my husband is a very nice man…and I’ve known him for a long time, trust me!”

“Oh no worries,” Yuna’s father, a young man named Junmyeon, assured while chuckling, “Yuna is like that for most strangers that she met, so your husband don’t need to panic…”

“…but,” he winked to Taehyung, “for some reason, you’re one of the rare ones she really likes.”

“Yeah,” the mother, a young woman named Kyulkyung agreed, “you seem like you either love kids or have a lot of experience with kids.”

The gay couple laughed and Jeongguk explained, “yea, he really loves kids a lot. Every time he sees a small child at a mere distance, he would just come up and play with the kid as if they were his best friend or something.”

The group laughed, and Kyulkyung asked, “by any chance, are y’all planning to adopt kids any time soon?”

“Um,” Jeongguk answered, “we’re in the talk right now, but not sure exactly when.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon replied, “I can tell that your husband ***nodding to Taehyung*** would be a great father when the time comes.”

“Uh. Yeah. I guess,” Jeongguk replied, and the group laughed again.

“Well,” Kyulkyung said, “it’s getting dark outside right now, so it’s a good time to head back home and get the baby back to sleep. However, before we get home, can I get your names?”

“My name is Taehyung,” Taehyung replied enthusiastically while shaking the parents’ hands and bopping little Yuna’s nose with his finger to provoke a giggle from the baby, “and my husband ***bringing Jeongguk forward*** is Jeongguk.”

“Nice to meet y’all,” Junmyeon greeted back, “I’m Junmyeon and my wife is Kyulkyung.”

“So Taehyung and Jeongguk,” Jinyoung asked curiously, “what do y’all do for a living?”

“I’m a software developer at Hudson and Co.”

“Oh my!” Kyulkyung exclaims, “that’s a great company. I think we know someone who works there.”

“Who?” Jeongguk asked curiously.

“Namjoon Kim,” Junmyeon replied, “smart and great guy. Works as a software developer as well, I think.”

“Oh, Namjoon,” Taehyung replies smiling, “we agree. Great and very intelligent guy.”

“Yeah,” Jeongguk nods while smiling, “I didn’t know y’all know Namjoon. Small world after all I guess.”

The group laughed.

“I work as a design architect at Bridgewater Architecture Company, and a freelance interior designer as well,” Taehyung replied enthusiastically.

“Wait,” Jinyoung interrupted, “you’re the Taehyung Kim, right?”

“Yes, you got it.”

“Did you design the houses at Silver Creek neighborhood?”

Taehyung grins, “yes I did!”

“Oh my gosh,” Kyulkyung replied, “we actually live in Silver Creek, and we love the house that we’re living in right now. Maybe it’s just me being biased, but I also love the designs for the other houses in the neighborhood as well as I drive to and from work, I just stop by the houses to admire the designs made…and I know so many people in the neighborhood who really admire your work as well…and the furniture that you had in their houses as well…saves them lots of money, I guess.”

“Thank you so much,” Taehyung replied grinning sheepishly while the group laughed.

“Well we’re huge fans of your house designs,” Junmyeon said, “but little did we know that we would be meeting the designer of these designs at the very moment…and our little daughter loves him so much. Maybe you should create her own house when the time comes.”

The group laughed, and Taehyung replied, “I’m not sure if I’ll be still working by that time, but if I do, then I will definitely take the offer.”

“Well,” Kyulkyung replied, “it’s definitely getting dark, but it was so nice to meet y’all and definitely to Taehyung since Yuna immediately warmed up to him. I hope she can warm up to Jeongguk soon.”

Jeongguk chuckled sheepishly and replied, “eh. I’m just not good with kids.”

“How do you know?” Junmyeon chuckled, “you and Taehyung haven’t had kids yet.”

“Hope so,” Jeongguk chuckled back, “but nice to meet y’all too and have a good night.”

Then the two couples said their farewells with each other with one couple going one way with their baby girl, who was getting sleepy on her father’s shoulder, and the other couple going the opposite way with their pet dog.

===

“They were very nice and the baby was so cute!”

“She definitely liked you, but I’m apparently too scary for her.”

“Aw, don’t say that, Gukkie. We know that you’re the most precious cutest bunny in the universe.”

“Don’t say that in front of Ellie.”

“We’re not home yet, so Ellie doesn’t know.”

Then the couple laughed while Jeongguk slapped the older man on the arm.

“Anyways,” Taehyung said, “when are we going to have kids on our own?”

Oh. The one question that every married couple with no children faces at least once (before they actually have children on our own).

“That’s an interesting question,” Jeongguk replied, “we can ask your cousin, Baekhyun, if he knows any adoption agencies in the area.”

“But what if,” Taehyung suggested, “we actually have kids of our own genes…like you know kids that have some of you and some of me.”

Jeongguk got startled for a second before coming back to composure and then asked,

“how are we going to do this considering that neither of us are women with wombs?”

Taehyung asked, “ever heard of surrogacy?”

Jeongguk replied, “that went over my head, but yea, I heard of it before.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung replied understandably, “we can ask Yongsun or Jisoo to be the biological mother of our child and we can just donate both of our specimen or maybe just you since the egg is from one of my sisters anyways.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Jeongguk agrees, “but do you know any fertility clinics in the area?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung replied, “a fertility clinic a couple of minutes away from where I work, and they’re pretty good with appointments.”

“Ok then,” Jeongguk replied, “then I’ll just book an appointment with the fertility clinic and then donate my specimen there.”

Taehyung grinned with his signature boxy smile and then replied, “yea, just tell me when you decide to do the appointment.”

“Maybe this coming Friday,” Jeongguk replied, “after all, you have an interior design appointment with Jimin, Yoongi, and Hoseok to redecorate their apartment room, so some time to spare while waiting for you.”

Then they shared a kiss with each other while continuing to head home with the dog.

“Sounds perfect!” Taehyung asserted enthusiastically, “just tell me how it goes!”

Then the couple arrived back at their modern-designed two-story house and got into the house where they got to eat dinner together, got ready for the night together, and made love together on the bed until they were both exhausted from the intense action and went to sleep together cuddling each other tightly.

However neither of them knew that something unexpected was going to happen to them.


	2. Bbi Ri Bba Bba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk decides to take the mysterious liquid that some weird lady gave to him and YOLO'd all the way to drink it...(bigger than expected) consequences arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: SMUT (not too detailed though!) and sexual content!***
> 
> Also, the title of the chapter is named after one of Brown Eyed Girls Narsha's song (arguably one of the most (if not the most) well-known songs from her). ***SPOILER: she is the "mysterious lady" in the chapter and her AU visuals are actually based on her visuals in the MV!***
> 
> MV Link: https://youtu.be/C52IdVUJ6OI (actually one of my most favorite songs from her, BEG, and KPOP in general!)

Jeongguk couldn’t wait to tell his husband the news.

The news being that he was able to donate the first sample of his own specimen.

However, he was on the way home when he saw an old hag right outside the fertility clinic.

Well, he wasn’t sure it was a hag, but the strange woman, who was standing outside the clinic, was covered with a brown paper-sack-colored robe and revealed nothing except for her tangled fire red hair (that covered much of her face) and bony white fingers, and she was looking down at the ground (which was why he couldn’t see her face).

Although Jeongguk was told to not deal with strangers at a young age, Jeongguk couldn’t resist the temptation to look at the stranger.

Then Jeongguk came up to the stranger and asked, “um excuse me, ma’am. You know you can come inside the clinic if you have an appointment.”

Then the lady (or hag) looked up to finally reveal her face: she wasn’t too old, but she wasn’t exactly young either. Most likely a middle-aged woman with big eyes and red plump lips (Taehyung’s lips were plump as well, but this woman had Kylie Jenner lips or something).

“Jeon Jeongguk,” the old lady said with a raspy voice, “I know your most desired wish.”

Holy shit? How did the lady know his name?

However, before Jeongguk could say anything, the old woman pulled out a small transparent bottle of green liquid from the right pocket of her robe and handed the substance to Jeongguk.

“What is this?” Jeongguk asked suspiciously.

“An elixir,” the woman replied grinning, “to your biggest wish.”

“Is this safe? Am I going to die drinking this?” Jeongguk asked again.

“Do not overthink, Jeongguk,” the woman replied, “and don’t worry, you’ll be okay.”

Then Jeongguk reluctantly took the mysterious concoction from the woman’s hands and the woman smiled to the young man.

“I wish you the best of luck, Jeongguk, and I hope that whatever is your biggest wish will come true.”

Then Jeongguk walked to his car, got inside, and drove home trying to process whatever just happened to him.

Well, he had a lot of things to talk about to Taehyung tonight.

===

Jeongguk arrived home, with his book-bag slung in his left shoulder and the mysterious potion in his right hand, greeted by Yeontan (who ran up and barked repeatedly Jeongguk arrived home) and Ellie (who was staring at Jeongguk intensely from her cage in the living room).

Taehyung hadn’t arrived home yet since he had to work overtime to finalize some parts of the project he was currently working on at work and re-innovate Jimin’s, Yoongi’s, and Hoseok’s apartment (don’t worry, Jeongguk already done his own parts of buying the necessary furniture and decorations, and choosing the desired paints for the apartment room), so Jeongguk decided to wait for Taehyung just a little bit by catching up with some episodes from an anime series that he currently addicted to on Netflix.

However, before he can settle on the couch, Jeongguk stared at the bottle of the green liquid intensely.

Although the woman told him to not overthink about it, he was still slightly skeptical about it, because what was going to happen to him once he drank the bottle? If he wasn’t going to die, then else would happen to him?

However, Jeongguk gave in eventually by sighing out “YOLO!”, and then opened up the bottle and drank the green liquid all at once as a whole.

Then he placed down the bottle on the kitchen counter, plopped on the couch, turned on the TV to get to the Netflix channel, and caught up with the episodes that he missed.

As Jeongguk was watching all the episodes that he needed to catch up, there was nothing unusual happening to him at the moment and he was able to watch the episodes as the usual. Jeongguk just felt…normal as usual.

So no foul play or harm so far right?

===

“Gukkie, I’m home!” Taehyung shouted at the door, with his own book-bag slung on his left shoulder and rolls of paper under his right arm, an hour later also greeted by a sprinting and barking Yeontan and a staring Ellie.

Then Jeongguk looked up from the couch he was sitting on, and smiled widely at his husband, who just arrived back home, and stood up to greet and hug his husband.

Since Taehyung had just arrived, Jeongguk had to pause his anime and prepare dinner for the two of them.

===

“Jimin, Yoongi, and Hoseok really loved the new design, and next week, I’m supposed to help a newlywed couple in our neighborhood renovate their bedroom.”

“Oh that’s great, hyung,” Jeongguk smiled while getting some jajangmyeon into his mouth, “I also have some news to share as well.”

“What is it, Gukkie? Did you donate your sperm already?”

“Yeah,” Jeongguk replied, “and Jisoo immediately volunteered to be our surrogate after I donate all the samples needed.”

“Wait,” Taehyung asked, “where did you see Jisoo?”

“Oh,” Jeongguk replied, “at the coffee shop near my workplace when I was having a lunch break, and Jisoo happened to be at the coffee shop at the same time as a break from her professor duties. She was excited to hear us finally have children, and she immediately volunteered to be the surrogate for your own sake, Taehyung.”

“Aw,” Taehyung replied smiling, “she’s just precious.”

“Same to you too, hyung,” Jeongguk laughed, “I mean y’all aren’t siblings for no reason.”

“Well, she’s my older sister by nearly a year,” Taehyung laughed, “same year, but she was born in the beginning of the year while I’m near the end of the year…so we’re basically the same age for only a couple of days.”

They both laughed, and Jeongguk was about to tell Taehyung about the weird lady he met outside the fertility clinic, but since nothing weird was happening to him so far, nothing much to mention, right?

===

“Jeonggukie, it’s your turn to pick a movie!”

“What about Doctor Strange?”

“But Gukkie,” Taehyung pouted, “we watched the movie already, and too much superhero movies. Can we go for a change, please?”

“Fine.”

Jeongguk then browsed more through the catalog and saw a quite peculiar-looking avatar for one of the movies offered of a pregnant guy (how are guys supposed to get pregnant?) surrounded by another man and a woman.

Weird choice, but Jeongguk decided to go with it anyways.

“Maybe ‘Junior’?”

Taehyung looked at the accompanying avatar for the movie on the TV screen and grinned, “the one with Arnold Schwarzenegger? Sure!”

===

“Wow what a weird movie,” Taehyung remarked while munching on his popcorn and his head on Jeongguk’s lap.

It was weird indeed, but maybe one day when people understood science more (when will that happen anyways?), that could possibly happen.

However, for now, they were focusing on finishing the movie…and for Jeongguk, the hardening bulge in his sweatpants probably from liking Taehyung on his lap and fantasizing about Taehyung riding on him or fucking Taehyung for the night after the movie was over…but Jeongguk thought it could be more than that as at every minute or so, he could feel himself harden more until the pain (which was worse than getting all your bones broken) and horniness (he really needed to fuck Taehyung like a beast in a second) got too intolerable for him to ignore.

Taehyung could also feel the enlarging bulge as well, because all in a sudden, Taehyung got his head up and stared at Jeongguk with a concerned expression,

“Jeongguk. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Just hornier than usual, but I think I can take care of it…AH!”

Jeongguk was about to get a hold of his crotch until Taehyung grabbed his hands and demanded,

“Jeongguk let me help you. I mean…that what husbands are for, right?”

They both chuckled (Jeongguk in a breathy and pained chuckle) until Taehyung climbed onto Jeongguk (they’re about the same height; just Jeongguk more muscular in shape in contrast to Taehyung’s more roundish (broad shoulders and slightly wide hips and very big round ass) body shape) and they started making out in a sloppy make-out kiss and Jeongguk tugging Taehyung’s long dark wavy locks at the back of his head while the older touching the younger’s chest while the rolling ending credits of the movie played on in the background.

Then Taehyung pulled back for a bit and demanded lustily, “bedroom please.”

Then Jeongguk nods, carries up the older man while the latter wrapped his leg around the younger’s waist like a koala and continued on with the heavy kissing and moaning while the younger reciprocated back and even gave the older a few hickies on his neck to the pleasure of the older.

Then as the couple arrived in the bedroom, aesthetically designed by Taehyung himself, they continued on with their heavy make-out session until Jeongguk, after plopping Taehyung on the bed, suddenly got more feral and the kissing and sucking got deeper, eliciting a sensual moan from the older below him.

Then in a sudden, the younger started getting his hands under the older’s large white t-shirt and touching the skin underneath, eliciting another moan from the older, and as he came down to the bottom edge of the shirt, suddenly took off his husband’s shirt, and pulled off his husband’s flannel pajama pants and Calvin Klein boxers all at once until his older husband was stark naked under him with a hardened dick as well. Then Jeongguk took off his own clothes as well until he was also naked with a very erect and angry red dick hanging on which got a breathy gasp from the older on the bed.

“Jeongguk, your dick!”

Jeongguk looked down at his dick and was as shocked by the unusual enlargement of his own dick. It was not only a whooping foot (or a bit over a foot) long, but it was of the thickness of an aluminum can as well…a monster dick.

Well, the sight of the monster dick got Jeongguk riling up as he suddenly pounced on his older husband on the bed, flipped him until the older’s face was on the mattress and then flipped again until it was Jeongguk on the bed with Taehyung on top of him and in a moment did a powerful and quick thrust inside his husband to elicit a loud moan from the older (as the older was quite unprepared for such a large dick to get inside of him and could feel his walls tearing apart with pain and pleasure) and rolled his hips with quick and more powerful thrusts to elicit more moans and cries…and then at the climax of the action, orgasms between the two, until Taehyung could feel the dick inside of him inflate (it was big but now it was bigger) and release inside of him sporadically, provoking more moans and sobs from the mixture of pain and pleasure and Taehyung arching his back in a perfect arc to take in more of the pain.

Taehyung also swore that he was being put into place by the dick inside of him (in ABO terminology, knot is what they call as?), and also some large globs of a shape of a spheroid get inside of him as well alongside the cum that came out from Jeongguk’s dick…which is very unusual, but Taehyung took it as overstimulation from the intense action that they both were doing at the moment as it was the best sex that he ever had with Jeongguk and even overall in their time together (marriage included).

From below, Jeongguk could see his husband’s stomach inflate like a 3-month pregnant woman with the unusual large amounts of cum and even spheroid objects (which was unusual from Jeongguk and he even wondered whether it was also from the overstimulation from having the best sex ever or just dried cum in the process) that was ejected from his dick and his husband passing out from overstimulation after a straight hour of moaning, screaming, and crying (and they were so loud that Jeongguk thought that the neighbors could hear them, and Yeontan, of course, since during their session, he could hear loud barking of urgency from outside the bedroom).

Then after Jeongguk’s knot (is that what they call in ABO literature…but they’re not living in an ABO world so…) calmed down, they both passed out and Taehyung, whose stomach was still inflated with the ejected substances, collapsed right on top of Jeongguk on his back.

Then after a moment of silence, Taehyung turned around and shared a kiss with his younger husband who returned it back. Then he whispered breathlessly,

“I don’t really know what happened, but that was the best sex I ever had overall.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Jeongguk replied breathlessly.

Then after another pause of silence, Jeongguk kissed his husband, and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Gukkie.”

Then Jeongguk turned on his left side carefully while still having Taehyung on top of him (using one arm to guide Taehyung carefully on the bed), and scooted closer to his older husband’s back, eliciting another moan from the older, and spooned him until they were both fast asleep in satisfaction and peace with the younger still inside the older.

As Taehyung fell asleep, he swore that he could feel the spheroid objects move around inside around the navel or below the navel area with the cum inside of it as well, but before Taehyung could think about it more, he quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie that Taekook were watching in this chapter is an Easter egg of the MPreg theme in this story!
> 
> Also, speaking of my other AU's, I'm still working on Chapter Ten in the Taekook Jane the Virgin! AU (definitely not on writer's block as I know what to write, but it's taking quite a while to write), Chapter One in the WheeTae Power Rangers! AU (same case as well), and the next chapter for WheeTae Juno (-ish)! AU (most difficult from the two since just got out of a writer's block for the AU)! It's definitely going to be difficult given my busy schedule, but they will come up eventually for sure (still don't know when though). 
> 
> Also, I will also release my new multi-ship (WheeTae, Taekook, EVERGLOW (mainly Mia x Onda), ONEUS (mainly Leedo x Xion)) Aquaman! AU soon! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, constructive criticism, and your own thoughts below the story!
> 
> Please look forward to updates to this AU and my other AU's. Thank you! ^ ^


End file.
